


Adventures

by DameRuth



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adventure” can be a relative term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaffyr (kaffyrutsky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/gifts).



“Jenny!” Madame Vastra called; no answer. “Oh, where is that girl?” she grumbled under her breath as she stalked through the house, searching for her companion. “The shopping can't have taken her _that_ long . . .”

All was explained when she entered the kitchen and found Jenny seated at the table, hunched over an open magazine and reading voraciously.

“There you are!” Vastra said. “I was starting to wonder!”

Jenny jumped, and looked up with a guilty expression. “Sorry, ma'am, I lost track of time. Oh, but look!” Her guilt evaporated into a wide smile as she held up her magazine: the latest copy of _The Strand_. “There's the start of a new Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson story this month! They've gone to the moors, hunting a gigantic phantom hound – it's ever so exciting. Mr. Doyle writes the best adventures.” She sighed, starry-eyed. “I wish they were real.”

Vastra smiled indulgently. She placed great store in punctuality and duty, thanks to her past military career, but she couldn't be cross with Jenny: the girl was too adorable in her enthusiasm. “That _would_ be exciting, “ she admitted. “I tell you what – you can read it to me tonight, by the fire. But for now, we have work to do. Get the shopping settled, and then it's time to polish the swords. They need it, after that business with the zygons.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Jenny sighed, setting her magazine reluctantly aside for everyday life. Adventure would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing a bit fast and loose with the timelines here: the business with Jack the Ripper sets Vastra and Jenny at about 1888, while _The Hound of the Baskervilles_ wasn't serialized in _The Strand_ until the early 20th century – but I thought this scene was too cute not to write anyway. Timey wimey!


End file.
